-Trust In Your Heart-
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: When young Alex and his group of companions are travelling, they settle down for the night. Alex has a vision that might change the future of their mission...and their lives. Alex then falls asleep in his saddle next afternoon, not aware of the danger chasing him. The injuries he receives might prevent him from changing the future, but he decides to trust instincts and his heart.
1. Chapter 1 -A Feeling In The Dark-

This fanfic contains no slash. Just some injuries and friendship. This fanfic had been floating around in my head for a while, so here you are! It is from a series called Adventurers Wanted, very similar to _Lord Of The Rings_ and _Dungeons And Dragons_. If you haven't read the series, i recommend you do.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventurers Wanted or any of their characters.**

Thanks

-WingedIceWolf

* * *

A figure sat near a fire, eyes scanning the dark area around him. His pointed ears listened for any sound besides the cackling of the fire. And his friend's breathing. The rest of the company was asleep, some snoring softly.

"What is it?" Asked the boy sitting next to the figure. He shifted uncomfortably at the silence.

The figure turned his head toward his friend, Alex. Alex's dirty blonde hair hung past his green eyes, sparkling in the firelight, concern written upon his features.

The Elf sighed his blue eyes meeting his friend's. "That's it, Alex. I just don't know. It's the same feeling I got when the bandits attacked. I feel danger is near, but I can't be sure."

Alex thought about the bandit attack, memories flashing through his head. He felt the strength of his sword flow through him for the first time. It was an amazing experience! Not only did he feel joy but surprisingly he felt sorrow too as his blade glowed.

For a long while there was silence once more, besides the fire and the company. Then Alex spoke "Can I see those plants you collected?"

This made the Elf, Arconn, smile. Alex was always trying to brighten a grim mood any way he could. Arconn turned to grab his bag and held it out to Alex. Occasionally Alex would examine a plant for a while then search through his magic book for it. He only had to do this once or twice.

After a while Arconn spoke while the last of the embers died. "Your watch is over. Now it is my turn to do my share. Get rest, I will see you at daybreak."

Alex did as he was told and looked back at the silver haired Elf before getting under his own set of blankets near Andy, another one of his close friends. Andy was snoring softly, as always. Strangely, Alex found that it was rather comforting to him.

Another comfort Alex found was the sword that lay strapped to his side that he had found when Andy had taken him to the metalsmith. He discovered that the sword was called Moon Slayer, and it had a dark blue blade with gold on the hilt.

Alex's sword was created by Dark elves, which are surprisingly not evil elves. They just really liked the earth and their mining. The strength Alex had felt was the magic placed in the sword. The joy was creating such a fine blade while the sorrow was creating blades for war.

 _Thanks to Arconn for the short history lesson!_ Alex thought, grinning.

For a while, Alex stared at the bright moon and stars that hung over his head. At home he would get the chance every now and then to gaze at their beauty, but not out in the wilderness surrounded by companions. Alex was far away from home, but the company was like a family to him. He would do anything to protect them and them the same.

Not before too long did sleep take Alex into a night he would never forget...

* * *

Evil cliffs! Muahahaha! _Don't kill me. O.O_

Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger, but what's a good story without cliffhangers?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-WingedIceWolf


	2. Chapter 2 -Attack-

Hello readers! Another chapter is up, and it's longer than my last. Sorry for the late post. Without further ado, enjoy!

-WingedIceWolf

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventurers Wanted. It all belongs to M.L Forman.**_

* * *

Alex's vision flickered into place. Swords met swords and steel met steel. Weapon met weapon and enemy met foe. The horses were tramping around and disappeared into the darkness. Shahree, Alex's horse was gone.

Alex lept up but was stopped. "Easy now. Don't want to tear open those wounds again. We are under attack, stay here! You have not yet fully recovered." said a voice. Alex's whole body ached including his head, but he tried to see who was speaking. "It's me Andy. If anyone comes, call for help!" A blonde haired Andy smiled at his friend and suddenly pulled him into a hug. "You're alive...we thought we'd lose you. You might not remember, but you fell off of Shahree and when we came you were badly wounded. You nearly died, luckily Arconn and I were able to heal you."

Andy arose and ran off, leaving a confused Alex on his own. He brushed the blanket off of his shoulders and found that he was bandaged. He was also extremely cold.

Next to Alex lay his sword, Moonslayer. Alex unsheathed Moonslayer, ignoring his pains. Andy's warning played in his head, but no one was going to stop him from protecting his friends.

Surrounding the company was what seemed to be assassins. They all wore dark cloaks varying from red to black to grey and carried either daggers, swords, or crossbows. Very few carried throwing knives or spears.

One of the assassins was a large man carrying a double sided sword, glowing with a black light. He was wearing a dark maroon cloak and had a silver symbol scratched into the top. It looked like a snake with the end of its tail wrapping around the moon, which caught Alex by surprise. He had dark long hair that shadowed his face along with young features. The man was probably in his thirties.

He had heard of assassins in the book that attacked at night. But he was pretty sure there was no information on these assassins.

 _No time for thinking, help the company! If i am punished, i am punished._ Thought Alex as he sprung into the battle, nearly ignoring Andy's words. Moonslayer cut through several limbs like a knife through butter. Several assassin cries filled his ears. Alex looked to his nearest companion and saw Arconn, struggling to fight off the assassins. Where is Thrang or Bregnest? They are almost always with Arconn!

Thrang was a dwarf that was in arms with Arconn. As Alex peered to find him he saw that Thrang was fighting a couple distances off. The dwarf's ax chopped through skin and clothing, assassins crying out before meeting with the ax.

Bregnest, the leader of their company, was side by side with Skeld. Andy, recently rejoining the group, was fighting with Tayo and Halfdan, cousin of Thrang.

That made Alex feel a bit better. But now his focus turned back to Arconn firing arrow after arrow through the large group of assassins.

Suddenly, Arconn's voice broke through Alex's thoughts.

"Alex, behind you!"

Alex whirled around to find an assassin raising his blade towards Alex's exposed chest, eyes burning with a threat. Alex acted quickly, knocking the dagger free of the assassin's hand, barely missing the tip. The move made the assassin stumble, giving Alex enough time to strike at his wrist. The assassin cried out before dropping to the ground.

Before Alex could turn around a scream filled the air. For a minute he thought it belonged to him. When Alex turned to seek the scream he was horrified by his discovery.

Arconn was on his knees, pain in his eyes. The leader of the assassins stood behind Arconn like a tall tree. A wicked tree. Alex was frozen in place and the only sound that came to his ears was his own beating heart and Arconn's cries. The double sided sword was protruding from Arconn's back, scarlet red blood pooling on the ground. Alex wanted to scream for help, but no sound came even if he was screaming in his head. Alex was so lost in trying to say something that he almost forgot the sword at his side, still dripping with fresh blood.

The assassin leader gripped the end of the sword and twisted, causing another one of Arconn's blood curdling screams to fill the air. Alex focused on the assassin and tried to think of fire, but his mind had gone blank. All he could tell was that this assassin was strong in magic and was going to pay a fair price for wounding Arconn.

Alex suddenly found new strength and charged at the leader, not giving the action much thought. The leader suddenly pulled out the sword with strong force causing Arconn to collapse and scream once more.

The assassin struck hard at Alex's blade making his hand hurt and a loud ringing noise, but Alex held tight. When the assassin tried to stab at Alex again, Alex took his chance and stabbed at the leader. He missed, and he knew it because he felt the searing pain of a blade slicing through his skin and a coldness creeping over him. Alex felt warm blood spurt over his tunic and down his back. Alex's strength faltered, and the assassin was waiting to strike.

 _No! It cannot end like this! Why can't anyone hear Arconn?_ Alex thought in his head. The assassin once more raised his blade to deliver a finishing blow-

* * *

Thanks readers! And again EVIL CLIFFY! This chapter is dedicated to _**bookygurl3400.**_ Please leave Reviews, Thanks!

-WingedIceWolf


	3. Chapter 3 -Just A Dream-

Hello readers! Another chapter is up! Read and Enjoy! Thanks!

-WingedIceWolf

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventurers Wanted**_

* * *

Alex screamed and stood up straight in his bed, sword tip pointing at a figure in front of him and glowing slightly. "Alex, please, put the sword down. Its me, Andy."came Andy's recognizable voice.

Alex nearly threw Moonslayer. He almost killed Andy, and if he did he would never forgive himself. Andy's green eyes twinkled in the moonlight with concern.

"Andy, I am-" Alex began shakily.

"Relax, it is alright. Are you okay?"

Alex froze for a minute, the thoughts still flashing through his head. "Just-just a nightmare." Alex replied quickly.

Andy kneeled next to Alex, placing his hand softly on his shoulder. "What was the nightmare about?"

Alex was sure his gaze would betray him, so he cast his eyes down and bit his lip. " There was a fight. We were being attacked and..." Alex began slowly."There was an assassin leader leading the attackers. He attacked Arconn while he was distracted and i tried to attack the leader but my anger was too strong. His glowing black blade sliced through my skin and that's the last thing i remember..."

Andy arose and thought about the problem. "Dreams are dreams, however you are a wizard and that could be a vision. I will discuss the matter with Bregnest."

Alex didn't sleep the rest of the night. He was too afraid to face that again. When morning came around, Alex was very tired. Skeld began preparing breakfast and they all crowded around to eat. "You seem tired, Alex. Slathbog keeping you up?" asked Skeld playfully. Alex smiled and replied "Yeah, i guess so."

After everyone had finished eating Alex sat by the fire considering what had happened last night. Could it be a vision? He thought to himself. Suddenly a voice snapped him awake. " Alex?"

Alex jumped a little then spun around to see Bregnest standing over him with Andy. "Yes?" For a minute Bregnest glanced at Andy then sat down next to the fire. "Andy has informed me of the nightmare and i would like to discuss some things with you. First thing i would like to point out is that you are a wizard and it isn't uncommon for you to have nightmares. Although, some of these nightmares, such as Andy has stated, can be visions. Understand?" Alex nodded.

"For this matter i will have to keep a close eye on Arconn and same for you. So stay near to me and Arconn."

Alex nodded and arose from the grass, brushing some bred crumbs from his lap. "I will help you pack up." Andy said turning to the rest of the company who were packing up their things and preparing the horses. Alex felt grateful for the warm sun on his back and the sounds of the birds. As always Sharhee was waiting for him. _You didn't sleep well._ Her eyes seemed to say as she let out a deep rumble in her chest. "I am alright." Alex assured her, patting her on the head. The horse nudged his hand softly. Alex didn't know why he should have feared the horses. Not all were mean like the one that bit his brother.

"Arconn! Come here please." came Bregnest's voice from next to Alex. The silver haired Elf watching the plains from a tree turned to face Bregnest, a hint of a question in his eyes. However he did as he was told. When Arconn came Alex cast his eyes downwards again in fear of the memory.

He stopped in front of Alex and asked "What's wrong with Alex? He doesn't look well." Arconn raised Alex's chin with his hand for better examination, blue eyes meeting green.

"Are you alright?" he spoke softly.

Alex tried to hide his fear but Arconn noticed and was about to speak. Bregnest suddenly said "He didn't sleep well, just nightmares about Slathbog."

Arconn released and nodded. "So you needed me?" "Yes, i need you to stay close to Alex and I when you are riding." Arconn wanted to ask questions however he knew to follow Bregnest's orders. "And how are you this morning?"

A dwarf faced Bregnest with a very long beard and ax in hand. "I am well Thrang, how are you?" The dwarf spoke again "I am well. Tayo and the others are wondering when we will set off." Bregnest replied saying "Pretty soon. Just let me finish with speaking to Alex and Arconn and then we can leave."

Thrang nodded then trampled off. Bregnest turned to the both of them and said "Stay near me. Finish up with your horses and we will leave."

Alex then mounted Sharhee, relaxing a bit in the familiar saddle. He thanked Andy for preparing his things. The horse turned to look at her master. _If anything goes wrong i promise not to leave you._ She seemed to say as if sensing Alex's concern. Alex patted her on the mane carefully and strode over to Bregnest.

Their leader was already mounted and had everything packed. Arconn was beside Bregnest as told.

"Everyone ready and packed?" asked Bregnest with a loud yell. "Yes." replied seven voices including Alex and Arconn. Bregnest began to move forward across a forest like path. His horse's hoofs padded softly along the dirt ground along with the other horses.

For a long while no one spoke except for Skeld and his jokes. The others would occasionally laugh. Suddenly Arconn leaned over and whispered to Alex "Any idea why there is this arrangement?"

Alex responded saying "No not really."

Arconn then straightened in his saddle and nodded. "Interesting." Alex wanted to say something to his friend but he was a little afraid to do so.

After what seemed like hours, the company was forced to take a rest, the horses were becoming tiresome.

"How are you doing, young wizard?" asked Skeld playfully, giving Alex a pat on the head. Alex smiled and smacked the hand away in a playfull way.

"I am doing just fine, how are you?" Skeld smiled back and responded saying "As great as ever!"

Pretty soon, the company got back on the trail again after the horses had been watered and fed. They continued along a road that seemed very familiar to Alex. Fog tried to get in their way, but they continued forth. _Be careful of where you are going, Alex..._

Alex spun around but saw nothing but fog, leaves and trees, horses, and the company. He ignored the voice, but took heed of the words. _What could that mean?_ Alex thought to himself. It didnt sound like the Elf Queen, who was it.

 _Iownan?_ Alex asked in his head. _I have been watching you, Alex. I know what pain you go through._ The Oracle responded. _But how? Your powers shouldn't extend this far._ Alex sent in reply. _I have my ways...now heed my warning. If something goes wrong like foreseen in your sleep, seek help from those you can trust. Trust in your heart and instincts._ The voice faded away and Alex was left in a dark clearing by himself. Not even Shahree was there.

"Bregnest? Arconn? Tayo? Halfdan? Skeld? Andy? Thrang? Shahree?" Alex called each by name. No response.

Alex felt a cold feeling brush against his consciousness. Something strode toward him and Alex immediately jumped back. He tried to grasp his sword but instead grasped air.

 _Alex...we are your friends..._ A voice hissed. It released a shrill cry before coming closer, causing Alex to cringe and drop to the ground.

"No! Stop! Get away!" Alex screamed, pressing himself against a tree trunk. The hard wood dug into his back.

 _We will help you Alex..._ The darkness whispered. _We are your friends..._

"STOP!" Alex demanded as the coldness became stronger. Suddenly the creature sped towards him, catching Alex by the wrist. Alex jerked at the cold touch of the being, but kept his eyes closed. Her touch made his blood run cold and his veins numb.

Alex regretted that choice as the assasin leader appeared in his head. He laughed menacingly, charging at Alex and forcing him to open his eyes.

Before him stood a woman with pitless eyes. Her teeth were fanged and she smiled wickedly. Her face was beautiful except for the fact that she obtained sharp teeth and dark eyes. She wore a black dress that looked like it had been torn or burnt. Wisps emitted from her long perfect body as her long raven hair blew wildly behind her.

 _Alex..._ She hissed. _Your friends are just using you._

"No! I have been told that before by the wraiths and know this! My soul always stays with my friends!" Alex fired back kicking his feet at the woman.

She hissed angrily and clawed at his face with her sharp claws. Alex yelped in pain, feeling a coldness mixed with blood dripping into his eye. He scrambled away from the screaming.

The woman sped towards him. Alex this time tried to attack, but she released a shrill cry, paralyzing him in pain. Before Alex could even breathe, her sharp claws tore across his chest, creating deep marks. Alex screamed once more before the whole world went black. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name and Alex jolting off his horse.

* * *

Me: _ ***bangs head against table***_ TOO MANY CLIFFIES!

Bregnest: _***leans over shoulder***_ not really.

Me: _***glares***_ Bregnest...

Andy: _***facepalms***_

Arconn and Alex: Uh oh

Skeld: who's going to say the ending?

Tayo: _***clears throat***_

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks and continue reading readers!


End file.
